The Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Ever heard the phrase looks can be deceving? Well, this will tell why and how much issues it can cause.
1. A New Pod Discovery

The Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I don't own Lilo & Stitch. Any new characters are mine. Enjoy. Please read & review.

Chapter 1: The New Pod Discovery

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii when Stitch invited his cousins over for a special party for Lilo. As he was handing out the invitations, he stumbled into the sand and dug up a pure purple pod that had the numbers "700" on it. He was wondering where it came from. So, he took the pod home so Jumba could examine it.

"Jumba?" Stitch called as he was coming upstairs.

"Yes, 626?" Jumba replied.

"Meega find expriment at beach."

"Oh? Let me see." Jumba took the pod and took a good look at the numbers. "It is forgotten experiment I created long ago: Experiment 700. His function is to......"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!!" Pleakey interrupted loudly. "That's not another one of your experiments is it?"

Jumba showed the pod to Pleakley. "This? Of course! This is experiment 700. He is designed to be abosolutely adorable and......" Jumba paused and placed the pod in his locked drawer and hid the key discretely.

"And?" Stitch and Pleakley asked with curosity.

Jumba crossed his arms in disappointment. "And what? You expect me to tell both of you what his other function is?"

Stitch and Pleakley looked at each other in confusion.

"Stitch!?!" Lilo yelled, coming up as well.

"What is it, little girl?" Jumba asked.

"I need Stitch so we can go with Nani to get some food and stuff for the party."

"Meega coming!" Stitch finally replied. He and Lilo walked downstairs to meet Nani at the front door.

"We're ready!!! Stitch, you gather your cousins you invited while Nani and I go shopping. Got it?" Lilo explained.

"Ih." Stitch answered.

The three of them left, leaving Pleakley and Jumba alone.

Meanwhile, in Gantu's ship...

"Gantu! I expected you to capture the experiments successfully, but you fail me every time!!! If another experiment came about, you better bring him back or else!!" Hamsterviel yelled. "Goodbye!!!!" He clicked off.

Gantu was really starting to feel bad after that act. 625 was making a large sub sandwich as Gantu spoke.

"625, I..." He started.

"I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna go out, find the little monster, and..." 625 said.

"Not the trog!! I'm going to see Dr. Jumba. I have a feeling he's up to something." He stated as he picked up his gun. "I'll be back." Then, he walked off.

"And I thought I had problems." 625 mumbled to himself.

Later, Stitch was just heading to Gantu's ship to pick up Angel. He spotted Gantu and quickly hid behind a tree. When Gantu walked by, he continued to enter inside. He found 625 sitting on his recliner, eating a sandwich. Then, he spotted Angel in a container, asleep.

"Hold it there, buddy." 625 stopped Stitch. "If you're thinkin' of freeing Ms. Gorgeous, you got another thing comin'."

Stitch ignored him and continued towards Angel. She heard his footsteps and was happy to see him at last. "Bushi bu!!!" She squealed with excitement.

Stitch smiled as he opened the lid and pulled her out. "Meega here to save Angel!" He said to her. She smiled in reply. The both of them were about to leave, until...

"EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!!!" growled a mysterious creature. Stitch knew who that was and safely escorted Angel out. 625 activated 627 just in time.

"GET HIM!!" 625 yelled.

627 sprang to attack Stitch, who made his quills, antanne, and second set of arms come out immedeately. "Meega na la Quessta!!!!" he yelled. So, now 627 and Stitch were in a fierce battle.

Outside, Angel could hear the fighting and was worried about Stitch. She thought of finding help right away. She ran off to find Lilo.

Back at Lilo's place...

"Alright, Jumba," Gantu started. "I know you're keeping something and I want it now."

To be continued...


	2. 700 Comes To Life

To Commander R, thanks for that review. To tell ya the truth, Jumba made 700 before Stitch and the others. Don't ask me how.

Anyway...... Let's continue.

Chapter 2: 700 comes to life!!!!!

Angel was still trying to look for Lilo. She finally found her in the party decorations store. She ran inside, ignoring the terrifying screams. The screams got Lilo's attention and spotted Angel.

"Angel! What are you doing here?!?" Lilo asked.

"Bushi bu in trouble!!!" Angel yelled with a worried look in her eyes.

"What?!?!? Where?!?!"

"At Gantu's Ship!"

"We better hurry!!!! Nani, I gotta go help Stitch!"

Nani sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, Lilo. But make sure you save him before the party."

Back at Gantu's Ship...

627 was laughing devilishly as he looked down at Stitch, who was bloody and unconcious, lying on the floor. 627 was about to finish him off until...

"BUSHI BU!!!!" Angel ran in with Lilo in a rush. 627 saw them and took out a laser gun and blasted Angel towards a wall hard, missing Lilo by an inch.

"With 627 in the way, no one will escape!!!!" 625 demanded as he locked every exit that was available. "Get them!!!!"

627 attacked them with full force.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's...

"Why do you need to know?" Jumba asked.

"I know you're hiding something... and it's another abomination!" Gantu demanded.

"I'm not hiding expriment."

"Oh, really? What's that in the chamber?" Gantu picks up the container and took the pod out. "Experiment 700, huh? Since when did you have this?" He bounced it until he finally missed and it landed in the glass of water.

"Oh, boy." Jumba mumbled to himself.

Back at Gantu's ship...

Angel and Lilo failed to stop 627. He dragged the two unconcious girls to Stitch and prepared to destroy them. Suddenly...

"Hold it right there, you monster!!!" yelled a mysterious deep male voice. "Hurt them and you'll regret it!!"

"Who's there?!?! Show yourself!!" 625 yelled back.

Then, out of the darkness came a large wolf with a tiger body, dragon wings and tail with fierce yellow eyes(It's not experiment 700, if that's who you think it is).

627 and 625 stopped and took a speechless look at the creature. "Wh...who are y..you?" 625 nervously asked.

"I'm Darryl Tiger-Wolf. The bravest and strongest creature in Hawaii." The creature said.

627 became scared and dehydrated himself while Darryl walked up the unconcious and bloody threesome known as Angel, Lilo, and Stitch. He picked up the three and gently placed them on his back and flew off, leaving 625 alone.

"Where did he come from?" 625 finally asked himself.

Back at Lilo's...

Experement 700 appeared. He was as small as Yaarp, except he was a dragon with purple fur and two arms, which were round with cute looking baby sized hands. He had big lime green eyes and long loppy rabbit ears. His tail was prehensile(it means able to grab) and curly. He looked up at Jumba and Gantu with adorable, loving eyes.

"He's absolutely... adorable." Gantu said, breaking the silence.

"That's first function. Second function is for you and everybody else to find out." Jumba explained.

Then, before Gantu could say anything, Nani came in from downstairs. That was Gantu's cue to leave.

"You might have won this time, but but it's not over yet." Gantu said before leaving.

Jumba walked downstairs to meet Nani with Yaarp, Melty, Sample, Yang, Spooky, and Kixx setting up the decorations.

"Hello, bigger girl. Can I help cook cake?" Jumba asked.

"Sure, Jumb..." She stopped and just noticed something. "Wait a minute! Where's Lilo?!?!"

"I believe she'll be okay." Said a deep voice.

"Who's that?" Nani asked.

Jumba walked towards the front door and opened it. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Darryl. I believe these experiments and little girl belong to you." He said.

"LILO!!!!" Nani yelled. That made the experiments hurry to her. Nani was worried about Lilo's condition. "Will she be okay, Darryl?"

"Yes. She just unconcious. She'll be okay. Same for Stitch and Angel."

Jumba was speechless, but spoke anyway. "How did you know their names?"

Darryl just smiled. "I know everything, Jumba." Then, he froze and looked up. The experiments, Nani, Jumba, and now Pleakley was curious. Kixx interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at him.

"What is it, Darryl?" Kixx asked.

"I sense another experiment."

Lilo immediately woke up, same for Angel and Stitch when they heard this.

"ANOTHER EXPERIMENT!?!?!?!" Nani, Angel, and the other experiments yelled. That made Darryl, Jumba, and Pleakey jump. The rest of them ran upstairs and saw experiment 700 laying on Lilo's bed, sucking on a baby bottle full of strawberry milk and watching television. He squealed with delight.

Lilo was surprised at how adorable he looked. Stitch smiled.

"Wow. He is adorable. I'll name him..." Lilo was about to say before Nani came in.

"When did he get here?" She asked.

"626 found 700 at beach. I created him before him, 624, and everybody else. His true function is a mystery, but I'm the only one who knows. You will have to..." Jumba explained before he was cut off.

"Find out for ourselves." Darryl finished.

"Exactly."

Lilo walked up to Nani. "Can we keep him? Please?!?!" She begged.

Nani couldn't help at how adorable 700 looked. She had no choice.

"Sure, Lilo. You can keep him, but you have to take care of him."

"Yay!!!" Lilo cheered.

"The rest of you, including you Darryl, help me finish decorating the downstairs level." Nani commanded.

As Nani and the others left, Lilo decided to name 700.

"I'll name you, Koshi. Is that okay?" She asked. Koshi nodded, keeping his eyes on the t.v., watching...(clears throat)...something unusual.

Lilo smiled. "Cool. I have a good feeling that we're gonna be best friends. Just you wait." They were both watching t.v.

Lilo was right they would become friends, but there's a catch. Koshi's mysterious and final function is a secret until danger arrives. That should give you a hint.

To be continued...


	3. Koshi's preparation of his first day

Chapter 3: Koshi's preparation for his first day

Ever since Koshi came to life, everybody's been getting along with him. Now, it was two days away from Lilo's party and Koshi was showing another function when he woke Stitch up.

"Stitch?" he squealed as he shook him.

Stitch slowly opened his eyes and saw Koshi floating with no wings at all. He was speechless.

"Meega hungry." groaned Koshi.

Stitch smiled, hearing how cute Koshi sounded. "Meega get Nani." He finally said.

Meanwhile, Darryl was talking with Jumba and he was asking him lots of questions in the kitchen.

"So, Jumba," Darryl started. "Since when have you been making genetic experiements like Stitch?"

"Long time ago. It was a success when I created 626, but somehow infernal galatic alliance thought he was deadly and naughty monster. So, I got arrested for creating him." Jumba explained.

"Then, how did you create..." Darryl paused, then thought of something. "Oh, yeah. Before Stitch, right?"

"Yes."

Then, Koshi flew down with Stitch behind him. Darryl watched surprisingly as Koshi entered the kitchen and landed right in front of Jumba so he could pet him.

Jumba noticed Darryl's expression. "Yes, 700 can fly as well."

Darryl snapped out of his trance. "But, without wings? That's impossible."

Jumba chuckled with humor. "Anything is possible with 700."

"Meega agree. Cousin Koshi fly without wings." Stitch said. Angel saw him and hugged him.

"Bushi bu cook breakfast." She said.

"Meega?" Stitch asked.

"Ih."

"Okay." Stitch was about to approach the stove until...

"Naga!!! Meega cook breakfast." Koshi said as he flew up to the stove, then uses his telekinetic powers to summon the pots and pans to him. That sent the experiments, Darryl, Lilo, and Nani speechless. Then, he started cooking pancakes and finished them in a flash and placed them on the table as he started cooking the bacon and eggs. He finished those and used his telekinetic powers again and placed the plates on the table for everyone. He saw everyone looking extremely surprised. All the girls, including Angel, fainted. Koshi blushed as he chuckled.

Then, after breakfast, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Kixx, and Yaarp prepared Koshi to go on his first day outside. Lilo and Angel were picking out some clothes while Stitch, Kixx, and Yaarp were choosing accessories, like necklaces and watches.

"I think Koshi will look really cute in this." Lilo said to Angel as she took out a small blue business suit, complete with a bowtie.

"Naga. Koshi look good in this better." Angel said back, holding up a small black long sleeve t-shirt with brown khakis and small sized, white with blue striped K-Swiss shoes.

"Ooooh. That's perfect." Lilo took the suit to Koshi. "Here ya go. Try this on." Koshi admired the outfit as he hovered towards the closet to put it on.

Stitch pulled out a pure white diamond watch with a blue face and gold numbers and hands. "How's this?" he asked. Kixx took a good look at it.

"Sure. Yaarp, did you pick a necklace?" Kixx looked at him.

Yaarp picked out a pure gold necklace with a white diamond on it. "How's this?" he asked as he showed it to Kixx.

"It's perfect." Kixx took the necklace and walked up to the girls. "Is he dressed yet?"

Lilo looked at the closed closet door. "Nope, not yet."

Then, Koshi came out fully dressed in the outfit Angel picked. "Lookin' hansome there, Koshi. Since you're so small and adorable, you're gonna be in a stroller for now."

Koshi took out a pair of UV protection sunglasses with gold lenses and placed them on. Then, Kixx placed the necklace on Koshi's neck and Stitch strapped the watch on Koshi's right wrist. Then, he flew downstairs to the blue and red stroller that was left downstairs and sat down inside, ready to go. Darryl noticed this and looked puzzled.

"What the...?"

"What's wrong, Darryl?" Lilo came downstairs to the kitchen to get Koshi a baby bottle.

"Why is he in a stroller?"

"So, he can be introduced to the public without lookin' like a monster. You got a problem with that?"

"No, none whatsoever."

"Good." Lilo walked up to the stroller. "We're gonna let Koshi see the outside world for the first time."

"Meega be guide for cousin." Stitch said as he took the bottle and filled it with Nesquik Strawberry milk and brought it to Koshi.

"Jumba already worte down some Koshi's sub-functions. Didn't ya, Jumba?" Pleakley said, coming downstairs.

Jumba came down with a notepad as he listed Koshi's functions. "He can fly without wings, be as adorable as possible, and use his telekinetic powers. He has two more functions. One is having super strength, but 20,000 times stronger than 626 and 627 together, and the second, but last function is my little secret. No will find out until danger comes. Is everyone understandable on that?"

"Yes." Replied Lilo, Nani, Darryl, and Pleakley.

"Ih." Replied Stitch, Angel, Yaarp, Kixx, Sample, and Koshi.

Jumba gave a thumbs up. "Excellent. Darryl, bigger girl, and Pleakley, you three stay here. The rest of you, come along now."

Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu just arrived back and saw that half the ship was covered with green slime and blood. He looked at 625 with death in his eyes.

"625!!! What happened in here while I was gone?!?" He furiously asked.

"Well, you know, Stitch coming to rescue Angel, beated me by a land slide, the usual." He replied.

"Well, clean this up!" Gantu ordered. "I want this room spotless while I call Hamsterviel about 700." He walked up to the communication monitor and called Dr. Hamsterviel. He appeared on the screen and spoke.

"Gantu, what is with you calling me at this hour?!?!" He asked.

"I have some good news. Dr. Jumba has created experiment 700. He tells me that he made that trog before 626 and the others. He's quite rare for an adorable looking trog who looks harmless."

Hamsterviel smiled. "Experiment 700, huh? If he is that rare, how come he never operated him?"

"He's been keeping the secret from the Grand Councilwoman, just so he couldn't get into too much trouble. But somehow, he replaced him with 626 and that trog backfired as well."

"Well, where is 700 now?" Hamsterviel asked with evil in his eyes. Gantu went to his tracking radar and found out the location of Koshi.

"He's about to enter a video game expo." He walked back to Hamsterviel. "What should I do?"

Hamsterviel thought for a moment. "You can go there, find him, and bring him to me, unharmed. I want to see him alive."

Gantu bowed. "I will not fail you."

He walked out, hoping that once he finds Koshi, it won't be a problem.

PurpleCobra247: Sorry I took so long to update this. I was having family business.

To be continued...


	4. Koshi's Day and Stitch's Disaster

Chapter 4: Koshi's Exciting Day and Disaster

Now, Lilo was walking Koshi in his stroller around Hawaii. Stitch, Angel, Yaarp, Kixx, Spooky, Yang, and Jumba was following her.

"This is Mrs. Hassigawa. She's kinda hard at hearing, but we still like her. Say 'hi'." Lilo said to Koshi, who waved to the old lady.

"Oh, isn't he just adorable. Is this your other pet?" Mrs. Hassigawa asked.

"Yeah. His name's Koshi."

"Hello, Koshi. Do you want a carrot?"

He nodded as he reached for it. "My, my. He's a healthy baby. What is he?"

"He's a... a... "Lilo tried to find the right word to describe him, but was cut off by someone I hate more than Gantu: Mertle.

"An ugly dog." She interruptly said.

"Yeah!!" Her girls said in unison.

"He's not ugly, Mertle! See for yourself!!" Lilo yelled before pushing Koshi up to Mertle. Her girls looked at him too.

Koshi looked as adorable as possible. He started sucking on his bottle like a baby.

"Awww!!" The girls exclaimed.

"Well, what do you think?" Lilo asked with a sly smirk on her face.

Mertle looked at Lilo with a distasteful look on her face. "Okay, so he is cute... for an uglified creature."

Lilo was about to say something, but was interrupted by "you know who."

"My points exactly." Gantu came out of nowhere and shot Stitch with a net, snatching Koshi and Angel in the process. "I'll be taking these."

"NO!!!!!" Lilo yelled. She tried to catch up, but it was too late. Jumba and Darryl saw this from far away and had an idea.

"Darryl, I'll ride on you while you fly toward Gantu's ship. Got it?" Jumba demanded as he climbed on Darryl's back.

"Got it." Darryl flew off.

Later...

"Okay, trog. Let's how much your worth. Same with 624." Gantu said with evil in his eyes. He was typing few buttons while Koshi was thinking hard.

"Meega scared, Koshi!!!! Do something!!!!!" Angel yelled, holding Koshi tight.

"Meega have idea." Koshi signaled Angel to stand back. She did so. Then, Koshi started taking a huge breath. Gantu heard it and got nervous.

"Oh, boy." He nervously said.

Outside...

"Jumba, I sense a slight problem." Darryl said.

Back inside...

Koshi held his breath for 3 seconds and...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gantu yelled. Koshi fired an extreme plasma cannon from his mouth that made the entire ship blow to pieces. That is his secret and amazing function!!!!!!!!

Back outside...

Jumba & Darryl watched speechlessly as they saw Gantu's ship explode completely for the first time. Now, it was nothing but flames. Gantu & 625 were nowhere to be found, but Angel and Koshi came out unharmed with some smoke stains on their fur. They walked towards Jumba & Darryl. Jumba was crying happy tears while Darryl collasped to the ground. Jumba noticed this and woke him up.

"Do not worry, Darryl. 700's mystery function has been revealed. He blasts an extremely powerful plasma cannon that could destroy entire buliding. He's a lot more powerful than 626 and 627 together. Amazing, huh?" Jumba explained.

Darryl shook his dizziness off. "Yeah. Very amazing." He patted Koshi softly. "Your one incredible experiment, Koshi."

"Shucks. It's nothing." Koshi replied, turning away with shyness. Angel looked into his eyes.

"Meega think that was bravest thing ever." Angel said with romance. She then passionately kissed him on the mouth, tasting him in the process. Koshi then closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Jumba awed and Darryl cried at this moment. Stitch and Lilo were just arriving behind the bushes. Stitch was shocked at what was happeneing between Koshi & Angel. He watched them kiss so deeply. He grew angry. Lilo sensed this and walked away. Stitch ripped some leaves in anger then furiously ran away. Koshi and Angel finally and slowly broke the kiss. Koshi smiled as he escorted her to Darryl and climbed on his back. Jumba climbed on his back, then flew off.

"I hope Stitch won't be jealous." Darryl thought to himself.

To be continued...


	5. A Sense of Jealousy

Chapter 5: A Sense of Jealousy

After that big blast at Gantu's ship, Gantu & 625 were gone. Lilo and the others didn't know if they were dead or just escaped. We'll find out later on. But, now, on with Koshi and Angel. When Stitch saw them kiss that day, he was boiling hard. Stitch loved Angel just as much, but Koshi stole her heart. Now, it was time to settle the score, just Stitch and Koshi. But, in order to do that, Stitch will have to ruin tonight's dinner or else.

Koshi walked to Lilo's hula school. He wanted to ask her where he and Angel were gonna eat at. He walked inside without knocking and watched Lilo finish her dance lesson. Mertle noticed this and became annoyed.

"Hey, Weirdlo. Your ugly, but adorable... thing is here." She said, pointing to Koshi.

"Koshi?" Lilo walked off the stage as Koshi walked up to her. "What is it?"

"Meega don't know where meega and Angel eat at." Koshi said.

Lilo thought about it for a second. "I think I have the perfect place. How about at Honolulu Cusine?"

Koshi nodded. "Ih."

"Good. Meet back at the house and I'll come back in 15 minutes. Alright?"

"Ih." Koshi replied as he left back home.

Back at the house...

"Jumba, how will this go with Stitch being jealous?" Darryl asked with a worried look on his face.

"It will go well. Besides, 626 is destructive, but with 700 with 624, he'll be forced back with fear since 700 has extremely powerful atomic breath." Jumba explained, while looking for a fancy outfit for Angel, who was sitting patiently on Lilo's bed.

"But, what if Stitch is so furious that he'll burst his bubble and attack with a vengence?"

That made Angel run up to Jumba with fear. He patted her to comfort her.

"Meega don't want Bushi bu jealous." Angel cried.

"Do not worry, 624. 700 will settle this with 626." Jumba said softly as they heard Koshi come back. "You don't have to wear dress if you don't want to. 700 needs something formal." Jumba pulled out a blue leather suit. "Give this to 700 and make sure he puts it on."

"Ih." Angel nodded, took the suit, and walked downstairs.

Later...

Koshi & Angel were dropped off at Honolulu Cuisne by Nani. Stitch was nearby, from behind a bush, watching closely. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He was about to burst. As he saw the two walk inside, that was his cue. But somehow, he was snatched by 627. He must've escaped from Gantu's ship.

"EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!!!!!" He screamed, but Stitch quickly closed his mouth. He had an idea.

"SHHHH!!! Meega have job for 627. He helps me win revenge over Koshi. Got it?" Stitch whispered.

Meanwhile, inside the resturant...

Koshi politely escorted Angel to a table for two and ordered some spaghetti. It came in a snap. Talk about service!!! They ate romanticly. By the time they ate the longest noodle, they looked deeply in their eyes. Right when they were about to kiss, there was a sudden crash from behind them. Koshi looked from behind Angel and saw Stitch with all four of his arms, his antennae, and his quills on his back. Next to him, he saw 627 with his two heads and all six of his arms. They were ready to fight.

"Koshi take bushi bu away from meega!!!!!! Koshi must be killed!!!!!!!" Stitch yelled as he ran to attack. That made Angel hide quickly as Koshi was punched out by Stitch. He fell to the ground hard with a bleeding mouth. He slowly sat up, wiping his blood.

"Ahhhh!!!! Meega chata patookie zaba!!!!" Koshi swore to Stitch. He blew his plasma laser breath at Stitch, but he jumped out of the way. Koshi then tackled Stitch and punched him rapidly like a machine gun shooting. Suddenly, 627 came out of nowhere and zapped Koshi off of Stitch, who groaned with pain as he rubbed his head. Koshi was now unconcious on the ground. 627 walked up to him, picked him up, and started to rip his flesh. That made Koshi wake up as he felt the pain from 627's scratches. Stitch helped as he pulled out a laser gun and shot him on his back, sending him unconcious again. 627 continued to scratch until Koshi's entire body was completely covered with his blood. 627 then threw Koshi to the floor right before Jumba, Lilo, Darryl, and Pleakley arived. Angel saw them and ran to Jumba, crying. Lilo couldn't believe it. Same for Darryl and Pleakley. Lilo saw Koshi's bloddy body on the floor, then saw Stitch & 627, who growled at her. Stitch walked up to her.

"Meega got jealous of Koshi, so meega kill him with 627." He said to her.

Lilo was angry. "627 helped you?!?!?!"

"That is true. Once 627 and 626 become evil team against 700, that could mean one thing." Jumba explained as everyone in the resturant listened. "It is part of programming for both 626 and 627." Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Lilo yelled.

"Yes. Therefore, 700 will be staying in little girl's room from now on for the rest of life until he and 626 make up." Jumba continued talking as he picked up Koshi, who was still unconcious. "Little girl will be sure 700 does not leave her room... ever!!!!" Lilo was speechless as Jumba left with Darryl, Angel, and Pleakley. Stitch tried to explain, but Lilo gave him an angry look and said, "Your not the Stitch I remembered anymore." Those words made Stitch's eyes glossy, about to cry. 627 just scoffed and ran off. Lilo then walked off, ignoring Stitch calling her name. Stitch stopped after calling her for the fifth time and walked out of the resturant with his head down as his eyes leaked with sadness. He, Lilo, Jumba, Angel, and possibly Koshi will never forget this moment. Never.

To be continued...

Here's my question to you reviewer's out there: Did I add a bit of drama in this chapter or not? Tell me why or why not when you review, just to be sure.


	6. Koshi's Apology

(Sorry, I took so long. I was so busy with high school business and such... but, anyway, on with the story...)

Chapter 6: Koshi's Apology

Ever since Stitch caught Koshi engaged in a liplock with Angel and the big blowout fight, Jumba noticed their behavior together and decided to separate them until they got their act together. He punished Koshi by sending him out on the beach for 4 weeks. It was cruel, but it was the right thing to do. He couldn't take nothing with him, just himself and his lucky pure Tanzanite diamond necklace he received from his good friend Experiment 579: Pazzazzii. He was designed to just perform professional marital arts similar to Kixx and Tae Kwon Do.

Koshi was now at the Honolulu Beach and made himself comfortable near the water. He looked at the necklace, then at the ocean. He was deep in his thoughts about the first time he was activated. That was when he met Pazzazzii.

(Flashback, 5 years ago...)

Jumba just finished creating the pod of Koshi and it landed in his hand. He walked over to a chamber and gently placed the pod in a glass of water and it activated as Koshi. He was a little scared as he saw Jumba. That made him chuckle at his creation.

"Do not be afraid, 700. I'm your creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba," He said to Koshi, who calmed down. Then, an alarm sounded.

"Jumba," the computer started. "Experiment 579 has been purposely activated. Commence lockdown immediately." Jumba was almost speechless.

"How is that possible?!?!?!" He yelled. That was Koshi's time to escape. He used his claw to cut a small circle in the glass. He pushed the piece of glass out carefully and it crashed, making Jumba turn around.

"700!!!!!" He yelled before Koshi escaped. Jumba ran after him, but his path was blocked by Pazzazzii, who held a pure Tanzanite gemstone in hand.

"Unhand that gem, 579!!!!!!" Jumba yelled before trying to grab the gem, but Pazzazzii jumped and ran.

Koshi ended up in a dead end. He was sweating hard. Then, he heard someone coming. He turned around and saw Pazzazzii coming with the gemstone. Koshi was bedazzled by the gem's brightness.

"Hey, 700," Pazzazzii greeted. "Ya like this, do ya? I stole it when Jumba wasn't lookin'."

"Meega like purple gem. Meega chaka tokkiba?" Koshi asked. Pazzazzii nodded, handing the gemstone to him.

"Sure, pal," He replied as Koshi took the gem. "You're not too bad, you know that?" Koshi nodded as he looked at the gem carefully. "You make a good friend. From now on, no matter what happens, we'll stick together." Koshi walked up to Pazzazzii and hugged him, for he heard every word. By the time they were in each other's arms, Koshi still holding the gem, Jumba finally arrived and took out his dehydrating gun and shot Koshi and Pazzazzii back into pods. He smiled and picked up the pods. He walked back to his lab and placed the pods in back in the freezing chamber and locked it up.

"Now, I need to send 700's special features up a notch." Jumba said to himself as he went to charge up Koshi's pod. The pod was blue with black numbers at first, but now it was purple with blue numbers.

(Flashback... back to the beach...)

Koshi started to cry, sending tears to the gem in his lap. He missed Pazzazzii. He also wanted to apologize to Stitch for stealing Angel from him, but he was scared. Then, he heard terrified screaming coming from behind him and he turned around. He saw everybody at the beach run for their lives out of the beach, leaving Koshi alone. He thought it was him at first, but it wasn't. He saw someone familiar dressed in a blue jumpsuit with red gloves without the fingers on his hands. He squealed with delight as he dried his tears.

"PAZZAZZII!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he saw Pazzazzii come toward him and sat down.

"Hey, Koshi," he greeted back. "I see you still have the gemstone I gave ya 5 years ago. Why are ya here at the beach by yourself?"

"Stitch got jealous because I kissed Angel. Now, Jumba punished me to this beach to learn my lesson once and for all." Pazzazzii nodded.

"Gee, buddy," he said. "Looks like you need a little lesson on making sincere apologies. Follow me to this palm tree." Koshi did so, still crying.

Meanwhile, over at a rockslide...

625 woke up with a start. Gantu was still down.

"Hey... uh... Gantu," he started. "Maybe you should wake up now."

Gantu woke up with a start as well. "That little trog is stronger than I thought."

"I was thinkin' that myself. By the way, where are we? Were still in Hawaii, right?"

Gantu started looking around. "My spaceship is gone, but we should still be able to find shelter. And yes, we're still in Hawaii."

"Good. Because I was wonderin' if we could find some sandwiches along the way. I'm hungry."

Gantu groaned as he shook his head.

Later, at Lilo's...

"Maybe you were a bit too hard on Koshi, Jumba," Darryl said, eating his steak. "You should at least give him another chance."

"No other chance!" Jumba yelled. "Koshi has deserved this punishment and he must learn his lesson sooner or later." Darryl was taken aback by this.

"That doesn't mean you have to punish him to a beach. That's crude and very distasteful, if you get my drift." Jumba wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

"I don't think you get my point, Darryl."

"Why don't you give him a chance to apologize?" That question made Angel & Stitch listen.

"Ih," Stitch said. "Meega let Koshi soka."

Jumba thought it over. "(sigh) Alright, he can apologize. Darryl, pick him up a bring him back here."

"Okay." Then, Darryl flew off.

Later...

"Okay, Koshi," Pazzazzii started. "Here are some simple tips to apologizing to a jealous cousin of ours. Tip #1: Make sure he understands your purpose for makin' the apology. If he doesn't, then you're gonna die."

Koshi looked up at Pazzazzii. "Can I just hit him with everything I've got?" Pazzazzii shook his head.

"That won't help at all. It's best to face it without physically starting a conversation. All of us cousins know that Stitch is indestructible, so no matter what you try, he's still gonna win."

"But, it's not about that," Koshi was getting frustrated. "It's about me and Angel. I'm talking about how Angel would handle it with me and Stitch."

"Oh," Pazzazzii jumped. "Well, Angel is a tough person to deal with sometimes. Maybe you should set the record straight with her first."

Koshi thought about it. "Maybe, but I kissed her and Stitch saw us."

"How did ya kiss?"

"Like a liplock kinda kiss."

Pazzazzii cringed. "Ouch. That's gotta hit Stitch's heart hard, like a brick causin' a head injury."

"It did, and he took it really hard. He even had 627 with him to help him out."

Pazzazzii's eyes got wide. "6-2-what?"

"627. Jumba made another experiment that's bigger, stronger, and badder that Stitch and all he says is 'evil, evil, evil' all the time."

"Okay," Pazzazzii started sarcastically. "Then, there's a problem. If he teamed up with 627 to get rid of ya, then it'll all over. But, then again, maybe you can face your fears and talk to Stitch and then, things will be back to normal."

Koshi was about to say something else when a net came out of nowhere and captured both Pazzazzii and Koshi. Then, Gantu came from the bushes, followed by 625. Gantu walked up to the moving net, due to Koshi trying to escape. He slowly picked up the bag, brung it up to his face and smiled a devilish smile.

"Finally, I can get my revenge on what that trog did to my ship." He turned around and saw 627 walk out of the bush, smiling with satisfaction while he was drooling.

"EVIL, EVIL,EVIL!!!!!!" He chanted. Gantu kneeled down to his second assistant.

"How would you like a trog for lunch?" He asked with evil in his eyes. 627 smiled even wider.

"I don't think so!!!!!!" A deep male voice yelled from nowhere. Gantu turned around and saw Darryl near the shore. "Hurt those two and you'll regret it."

Gantu chuckled devilishly. " You make me laugh. You think you can defeat me, mixed beast?"

"It's worth a try, but maybe there's an exception. Look behind you."

Gantu did so and he saw...

"626!!!!!!" He yelled as he saw Stitch in his suit he wore when he escaped from the Infernal Galactic Alliance. "If it's the trogs you want, you'll have to go by 627 first!!!!!"

Stitch smiled as he winked at 627, who winked back. Then, 627 surprised Gantu by walking to Stitch's side without hurting him.

"WHAT THE...!!!!!!!" Gantu yelled. "627, what are you doing?!?!?!"

"EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!!!!!!!" He yelled back. Stitch looked at him and smiled.

"627 says, cousin want other two cousins, but also make friends with Stitch."

Gantu was speechless. He was surprised to see that 627 has turned against him(you would be surprised yourself) and wanted to destroy him quickly.

"FINE!!!!!" Gantu yelled. "If you want to be on the trog's side..." He pulled out his raygun and pointed it right at 627's face. "...you'll be destroyed as well!!!!"

As soon as he fired, 627 dodged out of the way, followed by Stitch. They needed to think of a strategy to distract Gantu so they could take the net with Koshi and Pazzazzii inside. Darryl decided to help. While 627 and Stitch distracted Gantu, this was Darryl's cue to try to grab the small bag strapped on Gantu's belt behind him. He slowly walked up, trying not to make any noise. When he got close, he opened his mouth and slowly got closer until he was close enough to grab the bag. He caught it with his teeth and slowly and carefully pulled the bag out. He succeeded! As soon as he got complete hold of the bag, 627 and Stitch stopped. Then, they both rolled into a ball and rolled under Gantu's legs and he turned around, seeing Darryl with the net.

"I suggest you give that net back," Gantu commanded, pointing the raygun at Darryl's chest. 627 and Stitch jumped on his back.

"Do you know anything?" He asked. "You do notice something on me, do you?"

Gantu lowered his gun and froze in amazement. "Oh, no." That was the last thing he said before Darryl smiled, chuckled, and flew off right in front of him, leaving him and 625 alone in the beach.

"Let me guess," 625 said sarcastically. "Ah, blitznak! Am I right?"

Gantu just growled and replied by saying: "Exactly."

Back at Lilo's...

Darryl landed in the front yard and sat down to let Stitch and 627 slide down his back with Koshi and Pazzazzii in hand. Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley ran out just in time.

"Stitch!!!!! Your okay!" She yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Meega save Koshi," Stitch replied. "Meega let Koshi soka."

Jumba understood what Stitch said.

"626 says that he wants 700 to apologize for ruthless mistake with 624." He translated.

"Ih." Stitch started to untie the net to free Koshi, but also saw Pazzazzii.

Lilo gasped. "Is that another one of your experiments, Jumba?"

"Why yes, of course. That is experiment 579. This dragon experiment is designed to have same kickboxing fighting style, just like 601, except 579 also has professional Tae-Kwon-Do fighting style and a sword."

"Cool," Lilo commented as she walked up to Pazzazzii. "Do you have a name?"

Pazzazzii smiled at her. "Yeah, I named myself. My name is Pazzazzii."

"Nice to meet you, Pazzazzii," Lilo greeted, shaking his hand. "You wanna live with us? You look like a nice friend."

"Sure, I'll stay. Besides, I don't really have no other home to go to."

"Great. I'll go and call Nani." She ran inside, then three second later, she came out. "Come with me." She ran back in. Pazzazzii followed while everybody else walked inside.

"626, have you made companion for 627?" Jumba suddenly asked.

"Ih. Meega give 627 different name." Stitch replied.

"What do you plan to name him?"

"Meega name him... Maraschino." Lilo paused right at when she was going to pick up the phone.

"That's a perfect name for 627." She commented. Then, she continued to dial her older sister.

"626, you do know that he will not be turned to good, but he'll cooperate by any means necessary. Is that clear?" Jumba explained. Stitch nodded as 627 (a.k.a. Maraschino) did the same. "By the way, where did you know such a unique name?"

"Meega found it in head. Maraschino is latin word for 'red'."

"Very useful, 626."

Darryl smiled at the two talking to each other as he walked into the kitchen to watch Lilo. Now, it's a spilt screen conversation.

Lilo: Hello, Nani.

Nani: Hi, Lilo. What is it now?

Lilo: I found another cousin of Stitch. He's standing right here with me. You wanna talk to him?

Nani: (sigh) Okay, put him on the phone.

Lilo handed the phone to Pazzazzii.

"What's her name again?" He asked.

"Nani." Lilo replied.

"Oh, okay." He placed the phone to his ear. "What's up, Nani?"

Nani: Nothing. What's your name and what are you designed to do?

Pazzazzii: I'm experiment 579, but my real name is Pazzazzii. I'm designed to perform professional kickboxing and Tae-Kwon-Do.

Nani: That's really unique, Pazzazzii. It was a pleasure meeting you. (hears yelling in the background) Uh, oh. I have to go, but we'll talk when I get back.

Pazzazzii: Okay, see ya later. (hangs up)

"So, what did you think of my sister, Nani?"

Pazzazzii jumped off the stand before speaking.

"She's pretty cool. I'm gonna like this ohana." He walked into the living room. Darryl walked up to Lilo after that.

"He is friendly. Maybe he can help Kixx, you know, be his assistant." He suggested. Lilo nodded.

"That's a great idea, Darryl. I'll tell Kixx as soon as he comes home with Nani. In the meantime, let's get Angel and settle the score."

Later...

"Okay, Koshi," Jumba stated. He was acting as a judge in a courtroom and Pleakley was the officer. Lilo, Koshi, Maraschino, Angel, and Stitch was sitting on the couch while Darryl just laid down on the floor in front of them. Standing behind him were Kixx, Melty, Yaarp, Yang, Slugger, Spooky, and Sample. Nani was standing in the kitchen walkway. "You may stand before congregation and plead your case that started this mayhem." Koshi got off the couch and walked up to Jumba and turned around to face the audience. He wasn't nervous at all.

"Everybody in the room, I deeply apologize for the big kiss me and Angel had. Stitch was awfully jealous at me and almost murdered me." Jumba banged his mallet.

"Stitch, what do you and Maraschino have to say to yourselves?" Stitch stood on the couch.

"Jumba, I would have to say that we didn't really mean it. Our anger was summoning us and we couldn't control it."

"Angel, how do you plead?" Jumba asked as Angel stood.

"I plead guilty, Jumba. I didn't know my bushi bu would be jealous and I'm really sorry."

"May I speak, your honor?" Darryl asked. Jumba nodded and motioned for him to speak.

"If I may agree with Koshi and Angel, they kissed because Koshi saved her and she couldn't help it. It was a meaningless mistake and they never knew that Stitch was watching. He was in the bushes, watching silently. When he did see him, he grew furious... and that's about it."

Angel and Koshi looked at Jumba with innocent eyes, Koshi looks up at him.

Jumba looked down at Koshi, then at Pleakley, who motioned for him to come closer so he could whisper something in his ear. They whispered for about 5 minutes. Koshi was sweating as Angel and Stitch did the same. Lilo clinched her hands together in prayer, hoping for a happy ending. Same for Nani. Finally, after the discussion, Jumba made his final decision...

"I hearby declare Angel, Stitch, and Koshi free from this quarrel and hope that this will not happen again!!!! Case dismissed!!!" He pleaded before banging the mallet hard. Everybody went to congratulate Koshi for his bravery.

"You were great, Koshi," Lilo commented. "You told the truth."

Sample applauded. "Meega think you did the right thing."

Koshi blushed. "Shucks. It was nothing."

Nani smiled as she walked up to him. "I thought it was something, Koshi. Now, that you've learned your lesson, you promise to never do that again, right?"

"Ih," Koshi replied, then turned to Stitch. "Are we best friends?"

Stitch smiled. "Meega want Koshi to be friend." They embraced each other, making Koshi cry. Everybody saw this and awed.

To be continued...


	7. Koshi's New Bushi Bu

Chapter 7: Koshi's New Bushi Bu

The next day, Jumba was typing on his experiment database computer. He figured since Koshi was a very attractive experiment because of his cuteness, he decided to prepare a little experiment he likes to call Experiment 701. It has all the powers of Koshi, except stronger, but not badder. It was a perfect friend for Koshi and a perfect battling partner, if given the chance. Lilo saw Jumba on his computer and almost startled him.

"Hey, Jumba," she called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for perfect bushi bu for 700. Since 624 is 626's bushi bu, 700 will need his own in order to stop havoc from happening again." Jumba stated. Lilo was confused.

"Making Koshi his own bushi bu? Sounds pretty harsh, doesn't it?"

"Not for evil genius(chuckles). Of course, if you want to make things hard again..."

Lilo came in. "Okay, I get it. What is 701's function?"

"Simple. Has all powers of 700, except stronger and faster at thinking. It is very extraordanary, I must say." Jumba finally finished typing and the computer started beeping for a few seconds.

"There. I have all ingredients to make 701." He pleaded while a paper was printing. "Experiment 701 will be finished by this evening." Those were his last words before leaving to his spaceship for the rest of the day. Lilo watched him.

"This experiment thing is really getting interesting all of a sudden," Lilo said to herself.

Later...

Darryl, Koshi, Angel, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, Kixx, Melty, Yaarp, Houdini, Maraschino, Pazzazzii, and Sample were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. The experiments and Darryl were on the floor while everybody else were on the couch. Lilo just arrived and sat with the experiments on the floor.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"We're watching 'The Deadly Snakes of Harlem.' It's a very interesting movie." Pleakley replied.

Lilo turned her head towards Stitch, Angel, and Koshi and she leaned over towards Stitch.

"Stitch, can you, Angel, and Koshi come with me for a moment?" She asked. Stitch nodded and motioned for Angel and Koshi to come along into the kitchen with Lilo.

"You're wondering where Jumba is, right?" Lilo asked. The three experiments nodded.

"Well, he's in his spaceship. He told me that he' s making another experiment as a perfect bushi bu for Koshi. Now, before you get too excited, Koshi, let me tell you something. This is experiment 701 he's talking about. It's designed to be stronger that you, but has the same exact powers as you. So, Stitch and Angel, you two won't have to worry about it. Got it?"

They nodded. Lilo smiled.

"Good. Don't tell anybody. We gotta keep it a secret."

Later, in Jumba's spaceship...

Jumba just finished adding all of the right ingredients to make Experiment 701. The white pod with tan numbers rolled onto a platform near Jumba and he picked it up and placed it in the container. He went to the sink and filled up a glass full of water, then went back to the container, poured the water on the pod, and watched it come to life. When Experiment 701 appeared, she (not it) resemlbed a certain tan female rabbit from Warner Bros. (if you know who I mean). She was a fuzzy dragon, just like Koshi, except she was tan with white on each foot and hand. She had yellow spikes go from the top of her head, down to her tail, had light green wings, and beautiful aqua-green eyes. She also had rabbit ears that were as long as her own body, dragging on the floor, with one purple bow at the top of each ear. Jumba smiled.

"Excellent. I'll name you... Kyoto." Jumba commented. She smiled. Her voice was a deep female voice.

"That's a perfect name for me, Dr. Jumba." She replied seductively. She stood up and that shocked Jumba. He forgot about what he added to her.

"Looks like you're only experiment, besides 579, who really needs clothes. Follow me please." Jumba requested before walking towards a closet full of temporary clothes.

Back at Lilo's...

They just finished watching the movie and everybody, except for Darryl, applauded.

"Wow! What an extraordanary movie!" Pleakley exclaimed before getting up.

"Too bad Darryl can't clap," Kixx joked, which made the other experiments laugh. Darryl growled.

"Don't make me eat you, Kixx because I will. Trust me." He swore to him.

Kixx was about to say something else until...

"Attention, ohana!!" Jumba called out. Everybody turned to him. "I have exciting news. Experiment 700 finally has his own bushi bu material. I would like for you to meet..." He stood aside to show Kyoto. "... Experiment 701, a.k.a. Kyoto. She has all powers of 700, except stronger, faster, and smarter at thinking. She makes perfect bushi bu material for 700."

Everybody gasped when they saw how beautiful Kyoto was. She was as tall as Stitch, just like Koshi, and was wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt with brown khakis. She was leaning against the entrance of the front door.

"Hey, Koshi," She greeted seductively. Koshi started to drool. He was in love.

"Ho... heh... hi," He nervously greeted back, waving slowly. She winked, which made him drool intensely.

Lilo was disgusted. She did not like the way Kyoto looked.

"That's Koshi's bushi bu!?!?!" She exclaimed. Jumba showed a look of confusion.

"What is wrong, little girl? Do you like her?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she's... she's... "

"My bushi bu!!!!!" Koshi finished. He ran to Kyoto and embraced her passionately. She licked his the top of his head in response. That made him grow two rabbit ears until it stopped at his feet, the tips on the floor and squeal with delight. That shocked everyone.

"WHOA!!!!!!" Pazzazzii yelled. "What just happened?"

Jumba chuckled before he spoke. "That mutation of 700 after 701 licked him is because they are perfect bushi bu couple. Unlike 624 and 626, they make just normal couple. But 700 and 701 are much more complexed that 624 and 626. So, once 700 and 701 are together, they stay together forever."

"That's very... good, Jumba. Very, but she's a bit much." Lilo complained.

Jumba crossed his arms. "Maybe now, but when you see her in fighting mode, you better watch that mouth of yours." He walked off, then 2 seconds later...

"GANTU!!!!!! You're alive!!!!!" He screamed. Gantu pointed his gun at Jumba's chest. He heard every he just said.

"So, you've made another experiment. Won't Dr. Hamsterviel be pleased?" He chuckled devilishly. 625 finally arrived, tired out.

"You might... (pant) ... laugh all you want, but... (pant, pant) ... you should see that I'm tired here." He complained.

Gantu looked down at his lazy assistant. "But, he's made another female and she prettier than experiment 624."

625 rose up with a flash when he caught the eye of Kyoto. "Well, hello, hotcakes!" He exclaimed. Gantu chuckled.

"Hand her over, Jumba."

Kyoto heard this and walked out right in between the two. She looked up at Gantu with anger inside, but on her face, she kept her cool.

"I don't think you should even go there," she demanded. "Touch me and you'll die, big boy."

Gantu was astonished by her looks and her voice. Same for 625.

"But, we won't hurt ya, gorgeous." 625 lied. Kyoto chuckled.

"And you expect me to believe you? You know, one of these days, someone's gonna hunt you down and slice you up for being such a crazy piece of crap. Chasing us experiments will never make your job come back to you in a snap. So, don't even try to capture me because that's not gonna happen." She explained with a smart tone in her voice. That made the boys call out: "Oooooooooooooh!"

Gantu was growing impatient with her smart talk. "Don't you talk to me like that, trog." That name made her even more furious, but still kept her cool on the outside.

"What did you just call me, whale boy?" She asked with a little anger.

"A trog."

She was up to here with this nonsense. "A trog, huh? I'll show a trog." She took a deep breath and fired out a large atomic laser similar to Koshi's, except it was 200 times more powerful. That sent both Gantu and 625 out of Lilo's area completely. Kyoto stopped her laser attack and chuckled with satisfaction.

"WHO'S THE CRAZY TROG NOW, GANTU!?!?!?!?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME OR MY COUSINS AND BUSHI BU A TROG AGAIN!!!!!!!"

After that, she turned towards her new ohana, and found them speechless, except for Jumba, who applauded and chuckled.

"That's 701 for you," He commented. Kyoto walked over to her stunned bushi bu and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Koshi wrapped his arms around her in the process. He was proud of her.

"Now, what do you think of 701 now, little girl?" He asked. Lilo was speechless for 10 seconds before she spoke.

"I think that without her, we'll be defenseless." She replied. Kyoto broke the kiss and looked at Lilo, smiling.

"I think we make a great ohana with me included, don't you agree?"

Lilo nodded. Same for everybody else.

Jumba smiled. "Then, that settles it. 701 is staying with us forever." He stated. Kyoto looked up at Jumba, ran to him, and embraced him lovingly. He embraced back.

To be continued...


	8. Spending a Day with Kyoto

Chapter 8: Spending a Day with Kyoto

Now that Kyoto was claimed as Koshi's new bushi bu, changes had to be made around her. Every other cousin must introduce themselves before anything else. Jumba decided to call this meeting: Experiment Introductions. Kyoto was seated on the couch while everybody else was on the floor. Stitch, Angel, and Koshi were sitting with Kyoto. Jumba stood behind the experiments. Everybody else was outside, watching from the window, including Pleakley.

"Alright, experiments," Jumba started. "Experiment 701 needs to know each and every one of you. She already knows 626, 624, and 700. So, she needs to know rest of experiments."

"Do we all have to?" Nosy asked. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I know. Does she have a name reconizin' system or somethin'? 'Cause I don't feel like hearing everybody's names from us."

"IH!!!!" All the others, except for Stitch, Angel, Koshi, and Kyoto. This made all the experiments clutter their conversation. Jumba calmed it down.

"Alright, alright," he called out. "Let's have order here." Everyone got quiet. "701 has special name recognition system. She'll guess your names as she goes along. 701, you may proceed."

"Okay," she answered. "Let's see. I kinda like that big purple guy. Kixx, right?"

"That's me." Kixx replied.

"I really like those fighting styles you do. Could you teach me one someday?"

"I can."

"Great." She looked over at Melty. "You're Melty, right?"

"Ih." Melty replied.

"Do you ever fly with your wings?"

"When meega feel like it."

"Uh-huh." She looked over at Bonnie & Clyde.

"Bonnie & Clyde, right?"

"Yep. The ultimate thief duo."

"What do you guys steal in particular?"

"Eh, just about anything. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering."

It's been past 25 minutes and Kyoto knew everybody now.

"I think I've got everybody, Jumba," she told him. He nodded and clapped twice, so everybody could face him.

"Okay. Now that 701 knows experiments, it's time for one special event." He spoke out. Spike raised his hand.

"What is it, Jumba?" he asked.

"All of you experiments will spend a day with 701 at special theme park Cobra Bubbles assigned to you. Starting first thing tomorrow morning, you all will go there and spend a whole day with her. Got it?"

"Ih." the experiments replied.

"Good. Now, for remainder of afternoon, you will watch movie called 'Lion King 1 1/2'. 624 will supply popcorn for everyone while evil genius set up movie."

"Ih." Angel replied as she entered the kitchen. Stitch followed her and decided to help. Everybody else stayed in their spots.

"Bushi bu?" Koshi asked Kyoto. She smirked as she turned towards him.

"Yes, Koshi?" she asked back.

"Meega make love to bushi bu."

Kyoto raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow night after theme park."

"Okay. I hope you're good enough for me."

"Ooooooh, ih. Meega good enough for bushi bu."

She closed in towards his face. "Good." Then, she kissed him full on the mouth, causing Koshi to drool. The other experiments watched and looked speechless.

"Did they have to do that now?" Bonnie asked, feeling annoyed. The two ignored her and continued to kiss, sending Kyoto pushing Koshi down to the couch on his back. Stitch and Angel heard this from in the kitchen and groaned with disgust.

"Meega wouldn't do that to bushi bu," Stitch swore to her. She nodded.

Jumba just placed the tape in the VCR and pressed the "Rewind" button back to the beginning. When he stood and turned around, he noticed Kyoto and Koshi kissing passionately. He stood there as he watched them entertain the others. After 5 minutes, he took out his computer database to look up information. Lilo just walked inside with the others and they froze when they saw the two dragon experiments kiss for an eternity. Jumba motioned for Lilo to approach him. She did so.

"What is it, Jumba?" She asked. "Why are they kissing?"

"It is part of programming for 700 and 701. Once they kiss, they're increasing their chance of making love later on." He replied. "Do not disturb 700 and 701. Once you do, things will start over."

"Okay."

"As for everybody, are you ready for movie?"

"YEAH!!!!!!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Alright, then. 626, play movie."

"Ih." Stitch replied as he walked back in with a large bowl of popcorn with Angel. She took her seat as he walked up to the VCR and pressed the play button. He got startled when he heard Koshi and Kyoto moan between kisses.

"Can Jumba take cousins elsewhere?" He asked randomly.

"Sure, 626," Jumba replied. He pulled out a whistle and blew it softly, playing a little tune from Tomb Raider. After he did, the two dragons just stopped and walked to the elevator to Lilo's room and went up. Jumba placed the whistle back in his shirt afterwards.

"Now, we can enjoy movie in peace." He said to the others.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Lilo's room...

Koshi continued the kiss as Kyoto moaned again. They held that for 6 minutes before releasing.

"(breathes heavily) On second thought, meega make love to bushi bu now." Koshi said seductively. He started to kiss deliciously on Kyoto's neck, causing her to lift her head and scream. She grabbed his soft, purple head, forcing him closer to savor the sensation. They did this for a while. After that, he released and looked into her eyes, which were drenched with tears.

"Bushi bu want more?" He asked. Kyoto was too weak to speak. (Hey, it rhymes!) She was breathing uncontrollably, looking into her lover's eyes. Koshi admired her eyes. They were sparkling with the candlelight he set up not too long ago. Even though they were glossy, due to tears, he thought they made her eyes even brighter. He slowly slid his hands up her body. She felt this and shivered softly. She wanted to say something, but the intensity was too much for her. Koshi continued up her body. He went across her clothed stomach and stopped at her breasts. She moaned louder that time. He rested his hands where they were for a moment. They fitted perfectly in his hands as he began to do a slow, circular motion. She looked into his eyes and smiled, moaning with her mouth closed. She wrapped her arms around him before she finally spoke.

"Oh, Koshi," she said quietly. "You give me chills, baby."

"Anything for my bushi bu." he said deeply, but still kept Stitch's tone in his voice. She fluttered her eyelids.

"Then, how about a little music?"

"You got it." He snapped his fingers twice and the CD player started automatically. It began playing Justin Timberlake's "Nothin' Else."

"Satisfied, bushi bu?" Koshi asked.

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "I'm really satisfied."

He continued up Kyoto's chest, stopping at the top button on her blouse. He looked at her seductively before he spoke.

"Bushi bu ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are, Koshi," she replied.

He unbuttoned her blouse and stopped at the cleavage between her breasts. He began to kiss that exposed area and that made her groan with lust, telling him that she wants more. He replied to this quickly, increasing the speed. She groaned even louder, sending her shivering intensely. She lifted her head quick. Koshi noticed this and began to rub her gently on her back. This lasted for about 10 minutes before he released.

"Oh, Koshi," she said randomly. "Why'd you stop, baby?"

"Meega want bushi bu naked," he replied. Her eyes went wide as she heard this.

"You want me what?" she asked.

Back downstairs...

The rest of the ohana was enjoying Lion King 1 1/2. They were at the part where Nala told Timon & Pumbaa that Simba has returned. Stitch was gobbling on the popcorn, same for Bonnie and Angel. Melty snuck a few pieces while Kixx did the same. Stitch's ear twitched towards the roof, hearing Kyoto's cries of love.

"Jumba?" he asked. Jumba looked down at him.

"Yes, 626?"

"Meega hear cousins. What are they doing?"

"They are enjoying their programming. They're making love."

"Really?"

"Yes. They must not be bothered!"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everybody hissed. Jumba and Stitch suddenly went quiet and continued to watch the movie.

Back upstairs...

Kyoto stood there as she allowed Koshi to unbutton her blouse. He finally finished as she rubbed her lover's chin.

"Now you really want a piece of me, right?" she asked. Koshi just replied by nodding his head. She smiled as she took her unbuttoned blouse off, completely revealing herself dressed in her blue bra and blue jeans. Koshi's eyes shaped in hearts as he squealed.

"Ohhhhh! Meega na la kweesta patookie!!!" he exclaimed. She pushed him towards the bed and pushed him down on his back. She crawled on all fours and stood on top of the bed, looking down at her bushi bu.

"You want me to be naked, right?" she asked.

"Ih." Koshi replied.

"Then, sit back and relax."

Those were her final words before she slid her hands down towards the zipper on her pants. Koshi's eyes followed her hands. She unzipped her pants and released them, letting them slide down her legs. Now, she was just dressed in her blue bra and matching underwear. Koshi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He began to drool like a dog. Kyoto noticed this and motioned her finger for him to approach her. He did so and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled seductively as she looked down at the small bulge in his pants.

"How about you give it to me, baby?" she said to him deeply. She reached behind her back towards her bra. "I'll give you some first."

"Ogata!" a dazed Koshi answered. She unloosened her bra and took it off slowly. Koshi watched her closely. She continued to lower her bra even more until she finally exposed herself. Koshi squealed with delight.

"Kweesta takata!" he exclaimed. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, exposing his black and orange bat decorated boxer shorts. She still stared at the bulge in his pants. She pushed him down on his back and she got on top of him. She got herself comfortable on his crotch.

"Let's start this," she said to him. They leaned down on the bed and continued their romance.

The next morning...

Everybody was sleeping where they were the night before, except for Nani and Pleakley. They arrived downstairs and saw everybody, except for Koshi and Kyoto.

"Oh, Jumba," Nani swore to herself.

Upstairs...

Kyoto and Koshi were under Lilo's covers, naked, but covered. Koshi woke up and stroked Kyoto's face gently. She felt that and moaned to life. She snuggled closer to her lover and kissed him softly. Nani came and saw the two in her little sister's bed, stark naked under the cover.

"Koshi, what happened here?" Nani asked.

"Meega make love to bushi bu," he replied.

"And he was good." Kyoto added.

"Really?" Nani asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Koshi replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Downstairs, sleeping."

"Ogata." He sat up and rubbed his face. "Go tell Jumba we be down soon."

Nani rolled her eyes as she turned and left, going down the elevator. Koshi looked over his shoulder to find Kyoto sitting up, holding the cover against her chest, covering her nakedness.

"You know what thia means?" Koshi asked, still looking at his bushi bu as he reached towards the floor to pick up his trousers.

"Yeah," Kyoto answered. "We spend a day together in harmony." She picked up a robe from beside her and placed it on before she stood. "That means we won't do anything crazy... especially not in front of everybody."

"Stitch told me something last night before we decided to watch a movie. He told me that if we, as cousins, stay together, then we won't have any problems."

"Especially with 627 or Maraschino. He was supposed to be evil for a lifetime, but no! Stitch had the nerve to make an alliance with him and nearly kill you. Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it," Koshi replied as he stood up, sliding his boxer shorts back on him. "It was unexpected. It wasn't like me and Angel were gonna be together forever. He was just completely pissed about the fact that I went out with HIS bushi bu."

Kyoto started to feel a cold, dark feeling from her lover. He was pissed himself. But, about what?

"So, why are you fussing about this? Shouldn't you talk this out with Stitch, just to make things perfect?" She suggested. Koshi stared out the window for a moment.

"You have a point, Kyoto." He turned around to face her as she walked up to him.

"Don't let this small crisis keep us from having fun today, alright?" She pleaded as she embraced him. Koshi nodded as he hugged her back.

Downstairs...

"JUMBA!!!!!!!" Pleakley yelled at the top of his lungs. That woke everybody up.

"Did you have to yell like that, Pleakley?!?!?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Sheesh! Why not just shake us up?"

Jumba sat up and rubbed his head. "Okay, experiments. (paused) Wait! Where's 700 and 701?"

"Cousins still upstairs," Stitch replied. "Want me to get cousins?"

"Yes, and hurry." He looks down at his watch. "It's almost time to leave."

Stitch jumped off the couch. Spike followed, wearing a suit of armor. They went in the elevator and saw the two dragons embracing each other.

"Spike, hug Koshi." Stitch commanded. Spike nodded and ran up to Koshi and embraced him. He stopped hugging and Kyoto turned to face Stitch.

"Jumba says time to go." He told the dragons. They nodded, telling Stitch and Spike that they'll be down in a moment. They nodded back and went back to the elevator.

Back downstairs...

"Can't I come, Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"NO! This day is for experiment cousins only." Jumba replied.

"Does Kyoto count?"

"Yes!"

Lilo looked over at the elevator right when Koshi and Kyoto came down, fully dressed. Koshi was wearing a silver t-shirt with black jeans and a gold belt. Kyoto was wearing a white t-shirt top with purple Japanese pants.

"Don't they look a little TOO well-dressed for this?" Nosy asked.

"No, not at all." Jumba replied, astonished by their looks. "They look perfect!"

"Thank you, Jumba," Koshi & Kyoto replied in unison before they bowed like monks.

"Such great politeness." Jumba walked to the door. "Okay, everybody. Let's have good time."

Meanwhile, on a nearby island...

Gantu and 625 were just coming to. Gantu growled under his breath as he sat up.

"That... trog." He swore to himself.

"No, no, no, Gantu. Remember, Miss Hotcakes doesn't want to be called a trog. That's the reason why she blasted us in the first place." 625 told him.

"Then, what am I supposed to call her?"

"By her name, what else?"

"What is her name?"

"KYOTO!!!!!! Geez, stop askin' questions! It's givin' me a hunger for sandwiches."

"Kyoto, huh? That sounds like a city in Japan."

"Duh. That's why she was wearing a Japanese attire when we saw her."

"Oh." His mini-phone rang and Gantu answered. It was Hamsterviel.

"Where's 700 and 701!?!?!?!?!" Hamsterviel asked, more furious than ever.

"Their powers were too strong, Dr. Hamsterviel. I couldn't even get near them." Gantu answered.

"As big as you are, you defy me by saying you're too weak? I don't think so!!!!!!!"

"But, doctor..."

"No buts!!!! You are to capture those two while you still have a chance!!!!!!!" He clicked off.

"Well, now that Hamsterviel nearly cursed you out, what are we gonna do now?" 625 asked.

Gantu showed a look of determination as he stood up and walked into the forest. 625 watched and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess that means that he won't rest until he captures them. Talk about rough attitude." he said to himself as he started to walk after Gantu.

Later...

The experiments and Jumba arrived at the special theme park. Cobra Bubbles was already there. He walked up to the group and told them a few things.

"This theme park is called Extraterrestrial Environmental Park." he began. "There are really no rules in this park. Just enjoy yourselves. Jumba will be your chaperone. Have fun."

All the experiments started to scatter throughout the park and get on some rides. Kyoto & Koshi still stood next to Jumba, looking up at him. They both looked nervous.

"What's wrong, 700 and 701? Don't you two want fun to have?" Jumba asked them. Koshi spoke.

"Meega shy about spending time with bushi bu." Koshi replied. Kyoto nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, 700. 701 always want to spend time with bushi bu material. So, you two have fun." He pushed Koshi and Kyoto foreward and they continued on. They decided that whatever ride Koshi gets on, Kyoto gets on as well.

Meanwhile, just outside the park...

Gantu was hiding in the forest just behind the theme park, spying on the experiments for a moment. 625 was right beside him.

"So... uh... Gantu, why are we at a theme park?" he asked.

"This is where ALL the trogs are located." Gantu replied.

"ALL of them? But, I'm not in there."

"I know. I meant the rest of them, including experiments 700 and 701. This is perfect."

"It must be. This must be a theme park for experiments only and..." 625 paused when he spotted Jumba. "... Oh, no! Jumba's supervising them."

"What? Oh, blitznak! Looks like I can have a little fight, then." He chuckled devilishly after that remark. 625 rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy. All this capturing stuff is making me hungry." He complained to himself. Gantu heard him.

"Then, why don't you go back to the ship and eat all the sandwiches you want while I capture the trogs?" Gantu suggested. 625 walked out into the forest.

"Fine! I will. Good luck!" Those were his final words before he left completely. Gantu turned back to the park.

"This will be so easy. Hamsterviel will be pleased to have more than just 700 and 701." He stood his ground as he ducked behind a bush, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Meanwhile, in the park...

Kyoto and Koshi were eating with the other experiments at the Food Court. They ate a variety of foods: pizza, pasta, hamburgers, hot dogs, curly fries, fried chicken, popcorn chicken, and even pizza bites. Kyoto was at the center table with Angel, eating two slices of pizza. Angel was eating a plate of pasta with sauce. They were just talking and having a good time.

"You know, Angel," Kyoto started. "I feel so lucky. You're not the only one who has a bushi bu now."

"Meega agree," Angel replied. "Meega and Stitch make perfect couple, but you and Koshi make more than just a couple. You two act like you married."

"Exactly. We made love last night and we enjoyed every moment of it."

"Please don't talk about that, Kyoto. I'm eating."

"Sorry."

Gantu was overhearing the two girls as he snuck a little closer.

"700 & 701 made love last night? Sounds pretty unusual." Then, his beeper vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. It was "you know who" again.

"Gantu!!!!! I'm starting to grow impatient with this waiting!!!!!" Hamsterviel yelled. "Have you found them yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. There right in this location as we speak." Gantu replied smoothly.

Hamsterviel smiled on the screen. "Excellent! Wait for the right moment to attack. Be on the look out for 626 though. He'll be the first to attack."

"10-4." Gantu commanded before hanging up and placing the phone back in his pocket. He had his pistol ready. Same for his glass containers he collected to capture them in.

Back in the Food Court...

"Alright, everybody," Jumba started. "We need to rest in here before we can get on rides. Don't want sick experiments." Then, after he said that, Gantu ran out from the very back of the park.

"Here's my chance," Gantu said to himself. He ran as fast as he could. Right when Jumba left to his hotel room, Gantu appeared from the shadows. Stitch saw him and jumped for the attack.

"Meega na la kweesta!!!!!!" He yelled before Gantu shot him with a net. This was a net that Stitch couldn't rip through this time! He was trapped for good!

"I told you this was too easy," Gantu thought to himself as he continued. All the experiments were running for their lives. Kyoto and Koshi stood their ground. They watched as Gantu was trying to get near every experiment at a time. They saw Angel run over to the net where Stitch was trapped in. She tried to free him, but it was too thick. Gantu noticed this and stopped chasing Sample to capture Angel. Kyoto ran to him when this happened. When Gantu was about to grab Angel, Kyoto came out of nowhere and karate kicked him in the head, getting his attention. Gantu rubbed his head as he turned around to face her.

"I've had enough of you, Gantu!" Kyoto yelled out before she opened her mouth, ready to shoot her plasma ray. Gantu stopped her by shooting her on her right arm. She screamed in pain as he placed the glass trap over her, picked it up, and closed it quickly. He held it up to his face and chuckled.

"Well, I've had enough of you, Kyoto." Gantu said to her as he strapped her on his back. She relieved herself from the laser shot and tried to blast her way out, but when she did, all it did was reflect off the glass and hit her back, sending her to the other end hard. She shook her head as she came to and realized that she wasn't strong enough to break through the glass. She began to cry intensely. Koshi turned his head quickly towards the cry and ran up to Gantu for attack. He did a low kick under Gantu's feet and tripped him up, sending him down to his chest hard. As he was about to come to, Koshi kicked him right in his face, knocking him out again.

"That for taking bushi bu!" Koshi yelled in Gantu's unconcious face. He hopped on his back and climbed up to Kyoto. She stopped crying when she heard his footsteps and smiled as she went to the glass.

"Koshi!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Don't worry, bushi bu. Meega save you!" Koshi started kicking and punching the glass container as Kyoto backed up, keeping herself from being hit. After several attempts, nothing worked. He decided to do something else. He pulled out a laser cutter from his pocket and shot the skinny, but harmless laser towards the glass. It was cutting through it as he made a complete circle. When it finished, he turned off the laser and watched the circular piece of glass fall on Gantu's back with a _crack!_ Kyoto's eyes lit up as she jumped out of the circle and embraced him with passion.

"Oh, thank you, Koshi!" She exclaimed with happy tears in her eyes. Koshi embraced back.

"Meega welcome." They were in that position for a while until they felt movement from below them. They stopped and looked down.

"Uh, oh," Koshi swore. Gantu came to! He slowly stood up and that made the two dragons slide down his back, into a new fresh container. Gantu saw this and quickly closed it.

"Ha!!! Nice try, dragons." He told the two as he strapped them on his back. Koshi frantically looked in his pockets to find his laser cutter, but Kyoto tapped him on his shoulder and pointed to the pen on the ground. Koshi curses for the first time.

"Oh, damn!" He swore under his breath. Kyoto patted him on the back to calm him down.

"It's alright, baby," She told him softly. "At least you're with me."

Koshi didn't respond. He just look pissed as he was for losing his pen. He calmed himself down, though.

Later...

Gantu was back at his new ship with all the experiments. They were in separate pods, but he placed Kyoto and Koshi in the teleportation container. Then, he walked over to his computer to begin the process. They gulped with fear.

"As soon as Hamsterviel sees you two, he'll be so proud." He chuckled after that remark. Kyoto watched him type while Koshi stood on the other side, cursing to himself while kicking the glass.

"Five minutes to teleport." The computer said from the loud speakers. Gantu turned to face the two dragons.

"In five minutes, you two will be no more!" He told them before he left to search for Jumba. 625 came from the shadows, eating a sandwich.

"Ah, ha!" He sang out. "You all got captured!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!" Koshi yelled at the top of his lungs. 625 backed away for a moment.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did the little dwagon blow a fuse?" 625 continued to tease him. All of the other experiments, including Kyoto, didn't want to say anything to upset Koshi, who continued to curse 625 out.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" He yelled again.

"How are you gonna hurt me, huh?"

Koshi growled under his breath and turned his back towards 625.

"Meega patookie kweesta!" swore Koshi. All the experiments, except 625, geered after that remark.

"Oooooooooooooh!!!!!" They exclaimed. 625 walked up to the glass.

"Four minutes until teleportation." The computer ramdomly said. 625 continued after that.

"Hey, Hotcakes," he told Kyoto. "Teach that bushi bu of yours some manners, for Pete's sake."

"Make me, bitch," She swore to him. She turned her back to him also. 625 was taken aback by those pissed off dragons.

625 scoffed. "What's they're problem?"

To be continued...


	9. Darryl to the Rescue

Chapter 9: Darryl to the Rescue

Jumba arrived back to his home right after Gantu ambushed the experiments. He went to the backyard where Darryl was sleeping. He was curled up like a dog.

"Darryl, please wake up for a moment. There's someting evil genius must tell you." Jumba told him.

Darryl lifted his head and yawned, flapping his wings twice in the process.

"What is it, Jumba?" He asked.

"My experiments have been captured by Gantu, or Big Dummy. Most of them, including 700 and 701."

"What!?" He stood on all fours, then sat down.

"Yes. He's probably beginning transport for 700 and 701 as we speak. You better hurry and rescue every one of them, except 625. He's useless."

"But, what if it's too late?"

"Then, I'll be sad evil genius."

Darryl showed a look of concern as Jumba slowly walked back into the house. He knew that he was bold and brave enough to rescue the experiments, even if it means racing against time. He showed a determined look on his face, then flew off to Gantu's ship. This was his chance to prove that he's no monster.

Back at Gantu's ship...

625 was walking around just running his mouth, eating a sandwich while Gantu was laying back in his chair, smiling with satisfaction staring at Koshi and Kyoto. Sparky was getting tired of 625's mouth.

"Can't you shut the hell up for one second?!" Sparky asked. 625 shook his head.

"I will as soon as Koshi and his lover, Kyoto leave for good."

Sparky growled.

"Heh, heh. Sorry, losers."

Koshi was still pissed as he leaned against the glass wall, looking smug with his arms crossed. Kyoto was standing next to him, but didn't say a word. She didn't want to upset her lover.

"2 minutes until teleportation," the computer spoke out again. Gantu stood up and walked up to the glass where the two dragons were in.

"Any last words before you two go bye-bye?" Gantu asked with anger in his voice. Koshi looked at him with an angry, but scared look on his face.

"Why should you treat us like were a bunch of bastards?" Koshi asked in a determined tone. Gantu chuckled.

"That's my job. You and 701 need to be taken care of properly by Hamsterviel, not the little girl."

"But, she hasn't been doing that to us since we got here." Kyoto spoke out.

"Like that even matters. The point is you two need show some respect for me, but since you refuse to, it's time I make changes around here one way or another."

"I don't think so!" Said a deep male voice. Gantu looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who said that?" He asked. 625 recognized that voice.

"I know who that is. It's that monster that attacked us while you were out search for Jumba. I think he said his name was Darryl." 625 replied. Gantu showed an angry look on his face.

"A MONSTER!?!" He yelled. Right on cue, Darryl walked out from the shadows. Stitch and the other experiments were happy to see him, especially Pazzazzii.

"It's about time you came!! What took you so damn long?!" Pazzazzii asked.

"I had to take an after-a-hard-day's-work midday nap." Darryl replied. He was in his fighting stance and ready. "Transport those dragons and you'll regret it."

"Try and stop me, then," Gantu commanded.

"Pleasure." Darryl fired plasma lasers from his tail and Gantu dodged most of them, but they were also destroying the ship.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Gantu yelled as he pulled out his laser gun and fired at Darryl, who just stood his ground. The laser hits him, but there was no pain. Darryl's strong, tense muscles were too hard for fire power. Gantu gulped.

"Are you done, big dummy?" Darryl asked. Gantu looked scared.

"My turn." Darryl fired a purple laser from his mouth and slammed Gantu to the wall hard, sending him unconsicous. The large monster smiled with satisfaction. The experiments cheered as 625 became scared and dropped his sandwich. Darryl's ears twitched to the sound of it and sniffed.

"Is that a chicken sandwich?" He asked, drooling at the smell. 625 nodded as he shakly gave the sadnwich to him. Darryl took it with his mouth and ate it.

"Mmmmm. That's delicious." He ran over to the control system and fired a laser at it. It exploded.

"Teleportation canceled." the computer spoke out. Darryl walked up to the glass where Koshi and Kyoto were. Kyoto's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the glass with a happy look on her face. She stood back so Darryl could break it open. He charged his head into the glass and the entire container broke, freeing Kyoto and Koshi. Then, he turned towards 625 with a slick look on his face.

"Well, are you gonna free the rest of them or do I have to eat you ass?" He asked him. 625 nodded quickly.

"Oh, right!" He exclaimed as he ran to the computer and pressed the open button. It released all the other experiments and they came to thank him.

"Thanks, cousin," Stitch told him. Darryl's eyes went into tears.

"Cousin? Me?" He asked with surprise. Stitch crossed all four of his arms as he nodded once.

"Ih. Big monster one of us."

Darryl cried immensely. He was happy to be part of the ohana. Kyoto planted a small kiss on his cheek. He stopped immediately as she did so and he started to shrink down to exactly Stitch's height, with two arms and two feet instead of just four feet. He could embrace Stitch now.

"Thanks a lot, Stitch!" He exclaimed. Stitch hugged back. The others watched in tears as they were embracing each other for a while.

The next day...

There was a special luau in celebration of Darryl's honor. All the experiments were there, including Koshi and Kyoto, who were dressed formally. Same for Darryl. Koshi was dressed in a shiny silver tuxedo with a yellow necktie. Kyoto was wearing a purple Japanese dress with an expensive jewel necklace and silver scrunchies with glitter on the top of each ear. Darryl was dressed in a shiny purple tux with a baby blue necktie and white K-Swiss shoes with blue stripes. Every citizen in Hawaii attended this special ceremony. Jumba was the announcer.

"Citizens of Hawaii," he started. "I'm pleased to announce that 700 and 701 have made successful addition to this state. I'm also pleased to announce that the beast known as Darryl is no longer beast. He's perfect size for a member of ohana. His bravery has saved my experiments from danger, except 625. It was almost time for trasport, but Darryl managed to save them in time. Congradulations, Darryl. You are an official hero of Hawaii, stopping crime and big dummy." He awarded Darryl with a gold star pin and attached it to his tux. Darryl was about to cry, but he held his tears. He walked up to the microphone as he spoke.

"This is such an honor from all of you to let me join this ohana." He started. "This is also a perfect place to claim Koshi and Kyoto's wedding." He pulled out two jewelery boxes from his pocket as he walked up to the dragon couple. Kyoto was in tears as Koshi smiled.

"Really, cousin?" Koshi asked. Darryl nodded as he held out the boxes.

"You two deserve it, for being so brave and loving to each other." He replied. Koshi and Kyoto took their individual box and took out their rings. They placed it on their own fingers and held hands, looking at each other as Darryl spoke.

"I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Koshi pulled Kyoto up closeas he held her waist, then kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Everybody cheered with joy, watching them kiss under the palm tree. Lilo was happy for them both. She nearly cried as Nani held her close.

"It's okay, Lilo," She told her younger sister. "Someday, this will happen to you as well."

Lilo calmed down and wiped her tears as she turned back to the kissing dragons. Jumba finally had an idea.

"Darryl, will you also make perfect experiment catcher for little girl and 626 as well?" He asked. Darryl showed a huge smile.

"I'd love to!" He replied. Koshi and Kyoto stopped their kissing and joined the crowd.

"Hey, everybody!" Koshi exclaimed. "What are we standing around for? We're supposed to be having a fiesta!!"

A few hours later...

The celebration was closing down when the sun started to set and everybody was headed home. All of the experiments went back to their personal place while Stitch and Angel walked up to Koshi, Kyoto, and Darryl, who were sitting near the shore, letting the cool ocean soak their feet.

"Aren't you guys coming home?" Stitch asked. Darryl turned around.

"We will, just not now." He replied. "We just wanna sit here and enjoy the sunset."

"Oh. Okay. Don't stay out too long. Pleakley's making pie dessert."

"We'll be there later."

Stitch and Angel left after that, leaving the three alone on the beach. Kyoto broke the silence.

"Thanks for the wedding ceramony, Darryl," She said to the half-dragon, half-wolf, half-tiger. "We didn't expect you to do something like that."

"No problem," Darryl replied. "Besides, I heard you two makin' love in Lilo's room that night. It was fantastic! Jumba is a genius."

"I never knew he was too strong for me," She agreed, rubbing under Koshi's chin gently. This made him gulp.

"Oh, no." He swore. "Again?"

"Yeah. But, this time, I'll go easy on the member of yours."

Darryl showed a disgusted look on his face as he watched them. They continued.

"Good," Koshi replied. "You were a bit too harsh on me last time. How about we start this over on that hammock?"

"You got it, baby." She replied as she walked seductively towards the hammock. Koshi watched and purred.

"You gotta love her!" He exclaimed as he ran to her. Darryl shook his head, looking at the stars.

"What goes around comes around." He said to himself. He heard a small whistle from behind him. It was Jumba.

"Jumba? What are you doing here?" Darryl asked, walking up to him. Jumba pulled out a pod.

"This is experiment 702. She's designed to have all powers you have, but stronger." He whispered.

"Why are you always making these female stronger than males nowadays?"

"I want to respect females." He handed the pod to Darryl.

"Thanks."

"She can also do good lovemaking."

Darryl's eyebrows raised up.

"Word?!" He asked.

"Yes."

"How good?"

"So good, you wouldn't wanna stop."

"Oh, shit! I gotta try this. Probably do some really good shit on her ass."

"Go on! Try it." Jumba suggested as he left. Darryl purred as he dropped the pod in the ocean edge.

"This is gonna be a night I'll never forget." He said to himself.

The end... for now!


End file.
